Many bottles are described in the patent files. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,436, dated Jun. 9, 1987 was used as a commercial product and could be found in many supermarkets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,436, patented by inventor Richard J. Hagen, is composed of many parts. In the design we are proposing, we have reduced the number of pieces to a total of 3 or 4. Our new design will now make it possible to have a throw-away dispenser valve on all bottles that contain carbon dioxide or other propellants.